In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus that uses suctioning force imparted by a suction motor installed in the main body to suction air including dust and filter the dust within the main body.
Such vacuum cleaners can largely be divided into canister vacuum cleaners that have a suctioning nozzle, for suctioning air including dust, that is provided separately from and connected through a connecting mechanism to a main body, and upright vacuum cleaners that have a suctioning nozzle formed integrally with the main body.
With a canister vacuum cleaner, cleaning is performed by moving the suctioning nozzle forward and backward or laterally without moving the main body, and with an upright vacuum cleaner, the main body moves simultaneously with the suctioning nozzle to perform cleaning.